Challenges
by Mother Midnight
Summary: An on going archive of different challenges I've partaken in. Please read and review! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Darn...
1. Cry of Injustice

Okay, this was a challenge I decided to take part in. Read and tell me what you think!

**Scenario**: J.K. Rowling has decided that her books are being seriously undermined. From now on, all Harry Potter fan fiction, RPGs and any other form of blatant plagiarism is completely and utterly banned from being published on any online system. Furious, the readers (and writers) of both the Harry Potter book series and the fan fiction derived from it gather together outside the famed authors house for a peaceful protest. A stage is set up, and selected readers/writers are called upon to tell J.K exactly WHY what she has done is going to have such a harmful impact on our communities.  
**Task:** You are one of the selected readers/writers. Write your speech for the protest. Remember----we want J.K. to rescind the ban on HP fan fiction/RPG forums. Make it serious or humorous - just CONVINCE HER!!!!

-?-

Ms. Rowling? If I may, I would like to have a few words with you. Are you listening carefully? ...Good.

As we both know, you have forbade anyone from writing or reading fan fiction. Now I, being the sensible person that I am, understand your choice completely and think that you have all the rights to do so. _However_, unlike me, many of your fanatics (yes, fanatics) are not all that sensible. In fact, they're down right delusional!

The world you've created has somehow overloaded their tiny, impressionable minds. The results, you ask? Well, Ms. Rowling, they actually believe Harry's world to be real. And I mean real.

I bet you're thinking 'So what if they think it real? It matters not to me! As long as I keep writing, they still have their little world to live in, right?' Wrong, Ms. Rowling.

As I said before, they believe it all to be real. Do you not know what that means?! *insert sigh* I'll explain it to you then.

As you are well aware of by now, the real world does not have the same mechanics as the styles of a book. The people who live in this world are free to express their opinion and do as they wish. Now, you are wondering what this has to do with fan fiction, am I right? 

Well, picture this, you are madly in love with a man named Dray. You swoon over him night and day, hoping that he will notice you, but he doesn't! He doesn't, Ms. Rowling! You try with all your might to win his affection, only to be thwarted by a pug faced girl named Marigold. 

Now, you know this...this...retched flower is all wrong for your man Dray. But for some unknown reason, he is in love with her. There is no explanation for it...or is there?

You see, Ms. Rowling, it is Dray's fate to love Marigold. A fate that is unchangeable and unjust. Yet, you know he would be much better off loving you. But it is not his destiny; it is not part of his life's plan.

Confusing? Well, it shouldn't be! Don't you see the connection yet?! *insert sigh* Dray _is _Draco and Marigold _is_ Pansy. And you, Ms. Rowling, are a crazed Harry Potter fan that believes all of this to be true!

Do you understand yet? You see, by letting these fanatics write fan fiction, you are giving them what they want. _You_ are making it possible for Dray to leave Marigold and fall in love with someone else. _You_ aren't controlling the fate of these people anymore. Love is possible, wrongs can become rights, miseries can become joyful! Only you have the power to make it all happen.

So what do you say? Are you going to let that sweet fifteen year old girl down in Tucson become heartbroken over something so petty?

Only _you_, Ms. Rowling, can help this girl. Only you. So what's it gonna be?

-?-

Well, there you have it! I'll post more Harry Potter challenges as they come up. Please review and tell me what you think!

-Madam Midnight-


	2. Draco's Lament

Okay, here's my second challenge I've decided to participate in. Read and review and tell me what you think!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Story of My Old Man". That privilege belongs to Good Charlotte.

A/N: This is told from Draco's point of view. It is centered around his relationship with his father (obviously). In case you are wondering, the Tom that I refer to is Tom Riddle (AKA Voldemort) and par is another way of saying accepted standard. Um…that's it! Enjoy!   

**Challenge**: The challenge is to choose a song and alter the lyrics to reflect any aspect/character of the Harry Potter universe.

-?-

_I don't know too much about, too much of my old man._

_I know he learned dark arts and was never nice again._

_Last I saw he was ignoring me, shutting himself in._

_I know I got that same disease. _

_I guess I got that from him._

_This is the story of my old man_

_Just like his father before him._

_I'm telling you do anything you can_

_So you don't end up just like them. Like them…_

_Monday he woke up and beat my mom._

_Worked until Wednesday and then served Tom._

_Thursday through Saturday said nasty things._

_Woke up on Sunday miserable again._

_I remember quidditch games and learning about par._

_He told me that he was proud and that I would go far._

_Showed me how to work hard and to stick up for myself._

_I wish it wasn't too hard to listen to himself._

_This is the story of my old man_

_Just like his father before him._

_I'm telling you do anything you can_

_So you don't end up just like them. Like them…_

_Monday he woke up and beat my mom._

_Worked until Wednesday and then served Tom._

_Thursday through Saturday said nasty things._

_Woke up on Sunday miserable again…again…again…_

_Someday he'll wish that he chose the light._

_Get sent to Azkaban and stay for life._

_Remember the days when he had everything._

_Now he's alone and miserable again._

-?-

Another challenge completed! Tell me what you think in a review!!! Thanks!

-Madam Midnight- 


	3. Oratio Credibilis

Alright, here's my third challenge. Enjoy!

**Task:** Create an original potion. The information must include: 

Name of the Potion Ingredients Inventor & Year Year used by Hogwarts Students (if applicable) Purpose & Side effects Description 

-?-

**Potion:** Oratio Credibilis

*All information taken from page 783 of _14th Century Milestones in Wizardry_*

**What it Does:**

The Oratio Credibilis potion, roughly translated to mean "understandable speech", lets the user be the orator of any tongue known to mankind. Because of the diverse wizarding population, the Credibilis potion has made its way to the top five of the most widely used potions list. Useful in almost any situation dealing with foreign speaking beings, it has become one of the favorites of the Ministry. However, because the Credibilis potion is extremely difficult to brew, and the ingredients hard to come by, many outside of the Ministry prefer to use translators when dealing with foreigners. 

**Historical Overview:**

In 1362, French scholar, Prudens Pulcher, stumbled upon the Oratio Credibilis potion while attempting to find a cure for laryngitis. Only twenty-eight at the time of her discovery, young Prudens Pulcher became known world-wide for her potion making abilities. Perhaps coaxed on by her vast success, Madame Pulcher decided to focus her talents solely in the field of potions. At the time of her death in 1473, she had invented fifty-eight potions, many of which are still used today. Although difficult to brew correctly, the Oratio Credibilis is taught to those in their seventh year of Wizarding School. Besides the occasional green tongue, there are no known side effects to the potion. 

**Ingredients:**

2 oz shriveled tongue of Bohemian Spotted Lizard  

1 scoop Mongolian Spider eggs (fertilized)

1 oz shavings from the horn of a male unicorn (at least 50 years of age)

4 large eyes of Ruby Red Cactus Beetles (taken from a mating pair)

3 oz Blue Spiral Dragon blood (drawn during the night of a blue moon)

12 oz Maine mountain spring water*

5 oz aged skylark root

2 drops Purple Squid ink (high concentration)

1 oz Dung Beetle wings

2 pinches Cornish Pixie dust

*Available in 16.9 oz bottles from the Poland Spring Company, Maine

**Preparation:**

1. Mix **10 oz** of Maine mountain spring water with the 3 oz of Blue Spiral Dragon blood in a standard sized cauldron. Simmer until the mixture changes from a royal blue to a dull navy color.

2. Carefully chop the skylark root into small pieces, making sure that each is of equal size. Add to cauldron and stir for five minutes.

3. As soon as the time is up, add in the Ruby Red Cactus Beetle eyes. Let the potion cook for 3 days.

4. Add in the shriveled lizard tongue and spider eggs. The potion should now be a deep blood color, with a cottage cheese consistency.

5. Add the remainder of the water. Stir and allow the potion to bathe in the light of a **full moon** for 5 hours.

6. Slowly sprinkle the pixie dust into the cauldron while stirring vigorously. The potion should now be a maroon color. 

7. Grind the Dung Beetle wings into a fine powder and add it to the mixture. Let the potion sit until the dawn of the third day. Allow the potion to bake in the sun until nightfall.

8. Add **half** of the unicorn horn shavings to the cauldron and stir continuously for three hours. Add the remainder of the shavings. Stir seven times in a counterclockwise direction. Allow the potion to simmer for 11 days.

9. At **exactly** mid-day on the 11th day, add the squid ink. The potion should now be a royal purple and have the consistency of syrup.

10. Bottle the potion **(3 oz in each bottle)** and store in a cool, dry place. Wait 4 days before using the potion.* 

11. When ready, drink the potion while reciting the following words** **(must be spoken in English)**:

_Give me the power of speech._

_Suck the language like a leech._

_Let the words of choice flow from my tongue._

_Like a gentle bell does sound when rung._

_Save the silence that blankets me now for later._

_Give me speech, let me be the orator. _

*Any remaining potion can keep for up to one year when stored in a cool, dry place. Any outdated potion should be disposed of and a new batch should be brewed.  

**The potion lasts up to three hours after ingesting. Drink as needed. 

-?-

Thank you for reading. As always, any reviews will be appreciated. 

-Madam Midnight-


End file.
